


kissing and touching teaches us new educational ways secretly

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Teamwork at its finest.





	kissing and touching teaches us new educational ways secretly

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with tatoeba.

Ueda sighs as he surveys his exceptionally large living room. Why does it always have to be _his_ place? Just because he has the biggest apartment doesn’t mean they always have to rendezvous here. They’ve fit six people in much smaller spaces before.

“This isn’t six,” Kame’s voice corrects in his head, and Ueda questions his sanity for a few seconds before remembering that Kame is already there. “Nine people need much more room to move around.”

If this meeting goes the way Ueda thinks it will, there won’t be much moving around at all. At least the kind that spans distance. NEWS don’t take up that much space anyway; there are only four of them now, and they’re usually on top of each other. Packaged to save space.

“The point is to collaborate,” Kame goes on. “Nothing will get accomplished if we stick to our own groups like a bunch of wallflowers at a school dance.”

Not for the first time, Ueda regrets giving up his role as leader. At least there would be some structure if _he_ were the one orchestrating the org–meetings. _Meetings_.

Instead, Koyama walks in the door and flings himself onto Ueda, knocking them backwards onto the rocking chair, which Koyama utilizes for an unintended yet appropriate purpose as he rolls his body against Ueda’s and invades his mouth. With this kind of leadership, Ueda has no doubt that NEWS will go places.

All Ueda can do is lift a weak hand in greeting as the others arrive, taking cues from the NEWS leader and jumping right into the heart of the meeting. A peek at his guests show Tegoshi in a bathrobe making a beeline for Kame and Koki, Nakamaru and Massu walking in with their hands in each other’s back pockets like normal, and Kato and Taguchi eyeing each other awkwardly until Taguchi sinks his fingers into Kato’s long hair and Kato emits this deep growl that has Koyama shivering on top of Ueda.

Koyama is energetic, Ueda will give him that, uncontrollable low moans dying on Koyama’s tongue as Koyama lines them up where it matters and _grinds_. A hand grips onto Ueda’s and tugs, Tegoshi’s devious eyes meeting his when he reluctantly leaves Koyama’s mouth to see who’s interrupting him, and it’s Koyama who gets up first, allowing his youngest member to guide him over to the couch with the others.

‘The couch’ is a bit of an understatement, since Kame’s on the floor between Tegoshi’s legs and Taguchi has a flustered Kato pinned against the back of the sectional. On his way, Ueda slaps Nakamaru in the back of the head where he’s blissfully curled up with Massu at one end, disconnected from the rest of the group.

“No pairing off,” Ueda grumbles, his voice thick with arousal, and the next thing he knows, he’s tripping over a strategically placed foot and landing on the suspecting pair.

Massu grins at him as he situates Ueda on his lap. “Fair enough,” he says, then presses their lips together.

Ueda responds easily, his tongue slipping past Massu’s lips and meeting his as Massu’s hands grip onto his waist. Massu’s a surprisingly good kisser and Ueda just goes with the flow, slowly rocking down against him and it’s not Massu that groans at the movement, but Nakamaru, whom Ueda almost forgot about. Now he can feel Nakamaru’s eyes on them both, darting back and forth like he doesn’t know who to look at more.

In the end he just pulls at Massu’s hair and takes over instead and Ueda has to refrain from rolling his eyes. He should’ve expected the two of them to end up like this. It doesn’t stop him from glaring at little and snapping, “ _Hey_.”

Nakamaru actually laughs, and surprises Ueda by abandoning Massu and going for him. Kissing Nakamaru is nothing new but it always sort of feels like it even as their lips meet together naturally. Ueda slides off Massu and pins Nakamaru down against the ends of the couch, and Nakamaru groans as their bodies press together. Ueda jumps a bit when Massu’s lips press against the back of his neck, but Ueda leans into the touch approvingly.

A deep groan from somewhere next to him draws Ueda’s attention away from Nakamaru, turning to find the source. His eyes fall on where Taguchi is making quick work of Kato’s shirt and following each pop of a button with his mouth. Kato has his hands in Taguchi’s short hear, his eyes open but unseeing as he writhes under Taguchi’s every touch. From a few feet away, Koyama is watching Kato, and Ueda doesn’t find that surprising in the least, feeling that it’s nearly impossible to break up the obvious pairs. But Koyama doesn’t seem keen on joining Kato if the way he’s rocking against Koki is any indication.

“Tatsuya,” Nakamaru’s voice draws Ueda’s attention back to the person beneath him, “either do something while you’re up there, or get the fuck off me.”

Ueda clicks his tongue impatiently, eyes narrowing down at Nakamaru, but he follows orders and climbs off. Nakamaru groans in displeasure, but Massu’s already there, pulling at the belt and fastenings until he’s got a hand wrapped around Nakamaru’s cock.

“That works, too,” Nakamaru half-mutters, half-moans, and Ueda just leaves them to it, turning away toward the others.

He’s almost instantly pulled down to the floor by Kame, who welcomes him into his mouth without preamble and swallows Ueda’s resulting moan. Hands tug on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his back, and Ueda knows it’s not Kame. He glances at Tegoshi over his shoulder when he pulls away from Kame to let the youngest pull his shirt over his head. Ueda follows by sliding open Tegoshi’s bathrobe, letting the soft fabric slip down his shoulders. Kame’s the one who presses himself between them, pulling open the rest of Tegoshi’s bathrobe and instantly curling his fingers around Tegoshi’s cock. Ueda’s shudders from the airy moan Tegoshi emits, followed by a soft, “Kame-chan,” that makes Kame smirk against Tegoshi’s thigh.

Sensing he’s about to get squeezed out of yet another threesome, Ueda looks around and almost rolls over onto Koyama and Koki, neither of whom look bothered in the least. Those two are much preferable over Kato and Taguchi, anyway. Koki is a good match for Koyama, just as tireless with a neverending supply of energy, but where Koyama is bouncy and affectionate, Koki is aggressive. It’s Koki who throws Koyama down halfway on top of Ueda, returning full circle to where they began; like this, kissing Koyama feels like coming home.

Koyama’s in his pants almost as quickly as he’s in his mouth, slender fingers stroking his cock from base to tip, and Ueda emits a low groan that vibrates through his whole body. He kisses Koyama more deeply, hands sliding down Koyama’s back to his ass, where he bumps into Koki.

“Share, Uebo,” Koki says, a bit whiny as his familiar touch rakes over Ueda’s buzzed head.

Ueda’s hands take Koyama’s already open pants down with them, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass as he makes it clear what he wants. If Koki wants it, too, he’ll have to get to it first, but Ueda doesn’t hear or feel him again. Suspiciously he peeks an eye open to see Koki making out with Kame, both of them leaning back against the TegoMasu attack on Nakamaru, and Koyama easily moves his kisses to Ueda’s neck when Ueda turns to address them.

“Doesn’t count,” he barks. “Get a NEWS member between you.”

Licking his lips, Kame stretches towards them. “Fine, we’ll take yours,” and just like that Koyama’s pried away from him with a cute squeak. Ueda narrows his eyes as he watches Koyama fall easily into Koki and Kame’s embrace, Kame tipping onto his back with his pants hanging off of one leg while Koki’s fingers disappear inside Koyama.

“Tatchan keeps getting ditched on his own turf,” Taguchi says needlessly, and Ueda directs his glare to where Taguchi’s on his knees before Kato, lapping his cock like an ice cream cone. Kato’s making annoyed sex faces at Taguchi’s teasing and Ueda thinks they suit each other nicely, his eyes honing in to where Massu’s fingers are laced with Kato’s on the back of the couch, the two of them manging to hold onto one another even while occupied by their respective KAT-TUN partners.

“It’s cute, isn’t it?” a voice speaks Ueda’s mind, and he will never admit how grateful he is to see Tegoshi’s sultry smile approaching him. “You’re cute, too, all frustrated from being left alone.”

“You’re bad at this,” Ueda tells him, grabbing Tegoshi by his fluffy hair and pulling him into his mouth. Instantly his back hits the ground and Tegoshi’s on top of him, robe wide open for his cock to bump Ueda’s with no other barriers between them, and Ueda rocks desperately into the contact as Tegoshi takes them both in his hand.

Ueda groans at the touch, pushing up into Tegoshi’s hand for more friction and can feel Tegoshi’s smirk against his lips. Ueda just lets him think whatever he wants and focuses on sliding Tegoshi’s robe completely off him. He tosses it to the side away from the others and trails his fingers up Tegoshi’s back, and this time he smirks as the Tegoshi’s body trembles under his touch and subconsciously he grips their cocks in his hand just a little tighter.

Ueda hisses, pulling away from Tegoshi’s mouth and trying to distract himself by looking at the first pair his eyes fall on. It’s Nakamaru and Massu and it’s not distracting at all; it’s rather hypnotizing, the way that Massu already has lubed fingers inside Nakamaru who is kneeling precariously above him. His eyes are clenched tight and his fingers are gripping tightly to Massu’s free hand, and he rocks back and forth against Massu’s fingers inside of him.

Like he can feel Ueda’s gaze on him, Nakamaru’s eyes open and meet his, and Ueda sucks in a breath, rocks his hips harder up into Tegoshi’s hand, and has to look away from Nakamaru before he comes. His eyes fall onto where Koyama is sucking Kame into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he seems to take him in all the way, and Kame’s fingers are clenched tight in Koyama’s hair, looking as though it’s taking all his control not to thrust up into the wet heat.

“Kame-chan,” Koki says, slinking up next to him and pressing soft kisses to Kame’s hairline before Kame groans, opens his mouth, and obediently wraps his lips around Koki’s cock. Koki makes his low noise of appreciation and rubs his fingers along Kame’s jaw.

Ueda thinks he could easily continue watching the three of them but his attention is pulled away by Tegoshi, who whines in that sugar-sweet voice of his, “Pay attention to _me_.”

Ueda almost wants to refute, maybe go and join Kato and Taguchi who would be better than dealing with a whiny Tegoshi, but then Tegoshi strokes his cock a little faster and Ueda figures it’s easier to give in than to move again. And, besides, from the glance Ueda gives in their direction, they seem too wrapped up in themselves to give Ueda any attention if he were to join anyway. Kato has his arms wrapped around Taguchi’s shoulders, his legs pushed up against his chest as Taguchi eases his way inside, moaning out loudly into Kato’s ear.

Ueda turns back to Tegoshi and wipes away his pout with a fierce kiss, mumbling, “ _Fine_ ,” into his mouth as he reaches a hand out blindly toward where he last saw the lube. It’s shoved into his hand by Koyama, who grins at him from where he’s pressing his fingers into Kame.

Ueda stares at the scene for a moment too long that Tegoshi snatches the lube from him and takes the initiative to prep himself. It’s definitely enough to pull Ueda’s attention back to his own NEWS member for the moment, watching as the youngest in the room rocks against his fingers and groans out unabashedly when Ueda reaches out to rub his palm against the tip of his cock.

The second Tegoshi sinks down onto Ueda, Koyama enters Kame and the couch starts to rock from the efforts of both Massu and Taguchi. Ueda notices some grumbling behind the couch and focuses just in time to see Taguchi pull out of Kato and spin him around, bending him over the couch and grabbing him by the hips to fuck him as fast as he can.

Kato’s head ends up right next to Massu, who twists his neck to kiss him with a sense of familiarity that makes Ueda a little jealous as Nakamaru arches right off the couch, unbothered by the transfer of affection. He’s too far for Ueda to reach, but Koki’s much closer and pulls Nakamaru up by his hair to fuse their mouths together while his other hand guides Kame’s face up and down on his lap. Behind Kame, Koyama is pounding into him, but his kisses are directed to Tegoshi as he bounces up and down on Ueda.

Ueda’s kind of glad that he’s the end of the chain link. Tegoshi’s tight and knows how to ride, and the only other person in the room with a free mouth is Taguchi. Moaning freely, because he can, Ueda watches the others start to fall apart as their actions become jerky and quick. Koki breaks the link first, growling as he yanks Kame back and decorates his face. Koyama’s next, his own noises dying on Tegoshi’s tongue as he thrusts twice more inside Kame and then moves over to pay all of his attention to Tegoshi, arms sliding down Tegoshi’s lean torso to wrap fingers around his erection.

“Fuck,” Ueda gasps, his own hands fisting the carpet as Tegoshi tightens even more around him, and he reaches blindly for Kame – he has to be around here somewhere. Ueda can’t find him, though, and he struggles to focus through his hazy vision to see Kame straddling Kato of all people, Taguchi halfway across the room with a cigarette hanging from his lips and a look of interest in his eyes as he observes the sweaty, half-dressed pile of limbs on Ueda’s living room couch and floor.

A deep groan that can only be Massu sounds next, and Ueda pulls on Nakamaru’s arm before Massu can hog him anymore. This is cheating and Ueda doesn’t care; he’s already fucking a NEWS member, therefore it’s acceptable for him to urge Nakamaru down to kiss him, feeling those familiar lips against his as Nakamaru gasps and returns the gesture wholeheartedly.

“Tatsuya,” he mumbles, both hands sliding up into Ueda’s lack of hair like they’re magnetically attracted to it. “I haven’t… yet.”

Ueda grunts and starts to reach for him, but then Tegoshi’s wailing and a splatter of warmth hits Ueda’s chest. He can barely thrust upwards fast enough, Tegoshi’s body holding him captive as he sings out his orgasm and Ueda peeks open his eyes to see Koyama scoot under Nakamaru to take his cock into his mouth.

Watching Koyama suck off Nakamaru is just barely distraction enough from his own aching cock, which only gets worse when Tegoshi slides off of him. He’s pulled away almost instantly by Koki who’s lounging by Taguchi and sharing his cigarette, letting out a drag before kissing Tegoshi slowly.

It’s Kato who lets go next, coming with a surprisingly loud sound that seems to bounce off the walls as he holds Kame down and thrusts up into him a few more times. He falls bonelessly against the back of the couch, his chest heaving while Kame groans from above him, bitching about being left hanging. Kato merely glares up at him and half-heartedly reaches for his cock to pull him off, hand moving up and down until Kame screams out. Kame collapses down upon him, clinging to Kato’s shoulders that has Kato making this uncomfortable face until Massu joins them, pressing his lips to Kame’s first before switching over to Kato’s.

Ueda moves over to Nakamaru, who is clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides in what seems to be an attempt not to reach for Koyama’s head and push him further down his cock. “Yuichi,” Ueda murmurs, pressing himself against Nakamaru’s side and smirking against his shoulder at the way he shudders from the sound of his voice. “Touch me,” he whispers and Nakamaru’s doesn’t waste a second.

It’s like relief when his slim fingers wrap around Ueda’s cock and Ueda growls into Nakamaru’s skin, circling his hips up into the touch. He’s so close he can taste it, and from the way Nakamaru is tensing against him, his free hand sliding across the sweat-slicked skin of Ueda’s hip and trying to hold on, Ueda knows Nakamaru is, too.

He doesn’t think he can make it last any longer than this, and he doesn’t care anymore that they’ve technically broken the unspoken rules. He looks down at Koyama over Nakamaru’s shoulder, who smirks up at him from behind his bangs, and Ueda breathes, “Come,” into Nakamaru’s ear.

And Nakamaru does, crying out as his body shakes and Koyama sucks him down, swallowing around him and backing off with a contented lick of his lips. Ueda holds Nakamaru close as he rides the wave of his orgasm, and reaches down to wrap his own hand over Nakamaru’s on his cock, urging the other to continue where he left off. Nakamaru’s lips meet his in a daze as they both work together to pull Ueda off, who can only manage to hold out for a few minutes before he finishes as well, his deep moan falling onto Nakamaru’s tongue.

When Ueda finally fades back to reality, he finds the others in various states of winding down, all looking tired and sated and pleased. Ueda leans back against Nakamaru, who has a grinning Koyama curled up against his other side, and smirks as he thinks that the nine of them could definitely work well together.

“So about the collaboration,” Kame says, breathlessly, and seven people throw the nearest item at him while Massu distracts him with his mouth. Teamwork at its finest.


End file.
